This invention is related to an aqueous coating composition and in particular to an aqueous coating composition that is useful for finishing automobile and truck bodies.
Currently solvent based coating compositions are used to finish automobile and truck bodies and repair damaged finishes of automobile and truck bodies. Typical solvent based coating compositions that are currently being used are shown in Walus et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,488,307, issued Jan. 6, 1970; Donatello et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,553,124, issued Jan. 5, 1971; Miller et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,585,160 issued June 15, 1971; Willey et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,711,433 issued Jan. 16, 1973 and Miller U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,993 issued Oct. 29, 1974. Air pollution regulations in a number of states require that plants manufacturing automobiles and trucks meet solvent emission standards that allow for very low levels of solvents in coating compositions. Also, it is anticipated that pollution regulations in many states will require that coating compositions used by commercial automobile and truck repair facilities meet low solvent emission standards.
There is a need for a water-based coating composition that will meet the following requirements: comply with pollution regulations, dry to a hard glossy durable finish under ambient temperature conditions, have excellent adhesion to the substrates to which the composition is applied, have resistance to water spotting and to gasoline and retain its gloss when subjected to exterior weathering conditions. The novel composition of this invention meets the aforementioned requirements.